(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an isolation mounting device and in particular, to a vibration isolation mounting device for isolating components mounted to a structure susceptible to vibrations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Problems caused by vibrational energy or noise are common when items or components are secured to a metal structure in an environment that transmits vibrational energy. The transmission of vibrational energy from the structure to an item or component mounted thereto is particularly a concern in all types of vehicles. In particular, noise is generated by propulsion systems such as motors or engines, and vehicles. The vibrational energy from the sources excites the structure of the vehicle, such as the metal shell surrounding the vehicle. Any items or components mounted to the structure, particularly metal items, will increase the transmission of this vibrational energy.
Accordingly, in vehicles or other similar environments subjected to vibrational energy, it is desirable to be able to mount components to the structure in a way that isolates the components from the vibrational energy transmitted through the structure.
Prior vibration isolation devices have not provided a simple and inexpensive way to mount components to a structure while isolating the components from vibrations transmitted by the structure. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,552 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,206 to Sihon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,880 to Durand, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,656 to Baheti, et al. do not disclose isolation devices that are simple to install, inexpensive, and effective in isolating vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,552 to Taylor discloses a shock and vibration isolator for mounting a component to an underwater body such as the hull of a ship or submarine. However, the device directly mounts a metal housing 15 to the hull structure 13 with screws 19. Thus, vibration could be transmitted from the hull 13 to the metal housing 15 and screws 19, and vibrations are not effectively reduced. Such a device is also not easily secured to the hull structure and component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,206 to Sihon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,880 to Durand show isolation fasteners for use with engines. However, these devices require that a threaded fastener be directly threaded into the structure transmitting the vibrations and require many separate parts such as resilient pads and grommets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,656 discloses a vibration isolating mount that requires mounting in a hole formed in the structure. Such a mount is clearly not feasible for use with a hull or structure in an underwater vehicle.